Valley of the Yetis DLC
Valley of the Yetis DLC is downloadable content for Far Cry 4. It was released on March 10, 2015 for Xbox 360 & Xbox One and on March 11, 2015 it was released for the PS3 and PS4, as well as PC. Far Cry 4 Valley of the Yetis goes after the another Far Cry 4 DLC, Escape From Durgesh Prison when Ajay was still in the north in the events of this DLC, he heard one of the guards of Yuma saying that she sent to a Valley in the northern mountains of Kyrat an expedition after something much power called "The Relic", so when he left the North, Ajay contacted Sabal and Amita saying that goes to the valley behind the expedition and the Relic. Plot Upon selecting the "Valley of the Yetis" in Chronicle Mode of the Main Menu, the sounds of a helicopter explosion can be heard, followed by the screams of a horrified pilot, Sukhwinder, yelling that he is bailing out of the helicopter. Shortly after, Ajay Ghale slowly awakens to the sounds of what presumably is an interrogation between Sukhwinder and an unknown individual stating, that one of Pagan Min's men told him about an expedition from Pagan's ally; Yuma, started in the valley for a "Relic." Promptly after the interrogation, Ajay decides to locate the pilot. However, part way through the search, he enters a shrine of sorts, and notices a pair of individuals that don't seem to be part of Yuma's soldiers. After killing the lot, he continues the search and eventually runs into a relay station. After getting spotted by more of the unknown soldiers, a fight commences for control of the station where Ajay is ultimately victorious. Upon entering the Relay Station, he notices a radio and manages to contact help. After hearing about a coming storm, he stays put where he eventually hears another conversation on the radio. It refers to him as an "interloper" and another individual is heard saying that he must be killed before the start of a "ritual." Deciding to prepare for an all out assault, Ajay is able to successfully defend the relay station from the attackers. The next morning, Ajay will receive a transmission from an individual, dubbed "Master Sandesh", claiming that he has taken Sukhwinder captive, and is preparing to kill him. When Ajay asks why he has decided to kill the pilot, Sandesh states that he wants to see Ajay, and judge him to see if he is fit for the eyes of "Yalung", but if he doesn't come, Sukhwinder will die. Ajay then heads over to another shrine, where he is attacked by more soldiers. Upon killing all of them, Ajay runs over to Sukhwinder to free him, only to be knocked out by Master Sandesh, saying that he will meet "Yalung", and will be judged. Sometime later, Ajay awakens, and hears someone yelling (presumably Sukhwinder), and sees a larger figure snap the individual's neck, before the larger creature yells and runs off. Ajay then realizes he has lost all of his equipment, except his flashlight. While exploring the cave, Ajay prepares to climb a ledge, only to see a Yeti eating, to which the Yeti stares at him, and it runs off. Continuing his search, he comes across a grappling device, and proceeds to escape the cave. During his return to the relay station, Ajay also manages to retrieve his equipment from a camp, to which he manages to secure. Later on, Ajay then defends the relay station again from Sandesh's soldiers. The next morning, Ajay will then receive another transmission from Sandesh, claiming that he has the honor of being fed to a Yeti. Master Sandesh then says he knew why Ajay came for the relic, and then says he cannot contact for help, as the signals are jammed, except for the channel he is on. Upon exiting the relay station, he hears a conversation between two soldiers, telling each other that a radio maintenance crew crashed their truck, to which the latter soldier saying that the other soldier should send another soldier out to check the radio jammers to see if they haven't frozen up. Ajay then decides to head to the crash site, and realizes that he has to disable the generators for the radio jammers, disabling two. However, Ajay manages to obtain a wingsuit, and soared down to a small shrine, to which he encounters another Yeti. Upon killing the Yeti, orange mist starts to arise from the Yeti's body, only for it to vanish. After destroying the last generator, Ajay returns to the Relay Station via the disciples truck, and prepares for another assault, as before. The next morning, Ajay attempts to call for help, though he doesn't receive any broadcast. However, Ajay hears two of the soldiers talking about explosives, and an unknown individual being drugged with an elixir, and being placed in an offering with other unknown captives. Ajay then ambushes a convoy, and then heads over to the prison to find the bomb maker, while trying not to trigger the alarm. Having killed a few of the prison guards, Ajay finds the bomb maker, named Digvijay, and manages to escort him out of the prison, all the while killing guards. Returning to the relay station, Ajay has to face off against Sandesh's guards, who are now armed with explosives. Upon surviving another night, Ajay will hear Digvijay on the radio, claiming that he "cannot completely thank him for saving his life." Digvijay then tells Ajay that he has left homemade explosives at random coordinates, but, also tells him about the "Relic", and how the elixir "changes" human flesh. Ajay then proceeds to recover Digvijay's explosives, also managing to destroy the disciple's elixir supplies in the process. Having destroyed the elixir supplies Ajay takes a disciple's truck, and returns to the relay station, in which he defends the station for one last time. Later on in the morning, Ajay finally manages to get in contact with Golden Path officials. However, when the officials say that Ajay has to destroy Yalung's Relic, Ajay then says he wants them to pick him up at the peak of Hajura'Amako Hatama, a mountain, and leaves the relay station. However, Ajay realizes that he needs an oxygen mask to proceed to the peak. After killing a disciple, and looting his body for the oxygen mask, Ajay continues up to the peak, killing a Yeti partway. Upon finding the Relic, Ajay fires at it, only for him to black out momentarily. Quickly having awakened, Ajay turns around to see that the Relic is creating more Yetis to protect itself. Regardless, Ajay manages to destroy all the roots to the Relic, to which it explodes, knocking Ajay out. Later, Ajay struggles to get up, only to realize he has turned into a Yeti, and to his realization, screams, when a disembodied voice says: "Your path is with us, not against us. Awaken and walk beside us." After allegedly Ajay have turned a yeti, he wakes up in bed of Ghale Homestead with Amita or Sabal at his side, both iram say he fainted and found him before he died frozen.Thus continuing the game's main campaign. The Relic caused illusions in Ajay, and, in desperation, he run out of the cave where he was, well, almost freezing to death and so the main campaign continues. Yetis According to the expedition journals, some witnessed the Yetis drinking water from the hot springs which contain the orange substance from the glowing fungi, after analyzing the strange substance men from the camp site began drinking the liquid and began feeling high and more powerful which made them more and more addicted to it. Side effects included screaming, hallucination, extreme aggression and inflammation around the faces and orange eyes. As a result, the men hid away in caves and began to mutate, which the disciples call "Awakening". Finally over an unknown period of time they evolved into Yetis. According to notes of some Sandesh soldiers in the valley, to turn a person into Yeti without drinking anything you need to collect elixir and distill it, so an odor makes people start to suffer hallucinations and become Yetis, even if much more time consuming as with Digvijay, a civilian rescues Ajay, he has hallucinations and voices in his head, similar to the changes, only slower. Possibly The Awakening Ones make this process, because their skin is orange and the ultimate goal of those who follow Sandesh is to turn an Awakened, which would be in time. Trivia * Valley of the Yetis can be played in Coop or Single Player. * Hurk has its own lines in DLC, and can even cause the first radio call with Sandesh to be completely different, should Hurk interact with the radio directly after taking the relay station. * The main antagonist of the DLC is the Master Sandesh. * The expedition Yuma was sent to more than a year, but Ajay did not know this fact, so it was the Valley soon after the events of the DLC Escape from Durgesh Prison. * There is no karma in the Valley, perhaps the influence it has Yalung there. * The Valley of the Yetis not many animals to hunt, for this the player must pick up the chests with loot to progress, as you start from scratch, regardless of how you were in DLC Escape From Durgesh Prision or in the middle of the campaign. * To improve the Relay Station, Ajay's base in the DLC, the player can buy upgrades or steal the cultists trucks in Side-Quests the Valley, these Side-Quets may also be killing wildlife to one of the locals. * As the DLC that goes before, Escape From Durgesh Prision, Ajay starts without any skill, only with Knockout by jealousy and the first health bar. * The DLC Enemies is called The Awakened Ones, they are a group of cultist and try kill Ajay several times. Gallery 2817914-fc4 dlc 90 yeti 1424910680.jpg FC4 Yeti Poster.jpg Valley of the Yetis Cultist Assaulter.jpg Far Cry 4 Valley of the Yetis Cultist.jpg Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Downloadable Content